Master of many forms
Obsidian has confirmed that the shifter/'Master of many forms' prestige class has been removed from NWN2. J. E. Sawyer (Lead Designer, Obsidian) stated that it was cut because many of "its forms were never accounted for by design and it's too late to try to scramble through what remains." The information was given on the Bioware NWN2 forums here (scroll to bottom of page) : http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=481174&forum=95&sp=45 While shifter was the name used in DnD 3.0 (on which NWN was based), DnD 3.5 (on which NWN2 is based) has an updated version of this class called the master of many forms. DnD 3.5 Master of many forms Description: A master of many forms has no shape they call their own. Instead, they clothe themselves in whatever body is most expedient at the time. While others base their identities largely on their external forms, the Master of Many forms actually comes closer to their true self through all of their transformations. Of necessity, their sense of self is based not on their outward form, but on their soul, which is truly the only constant about them. It is the inner strength of that soul that enables them to take on any shape and remain themselves within. Requirements Feats: Alertness, Endurance Special: Wild shape class feature Class features progression Hit die: d8 Proficiencies: None Skill points: 4 + Int modifier Class skills: Climb, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Disguise, Handle animal, Hide, Jump, Knowledge (nature), Listen, Spot, Swim and Survival Base attack bonus: Medium High save: Fortitude, Reflex Low save: Will Additional progressions Shifter's speech A master of many forms retains her ability to speak normally, including verbal components of spells, regardless of the form she takes. She may also communicate with other creatures of the form she takes as long as they communicate using natural methods. Improved wild shape A master of many forms gains a wider range of forms to use with her wildshape ability. Gaining additional types (humanoid to dragon) and sizes (diminutive to gargantuan) as they increase in power. For each class level the number of wildshape per day uses increases by one. Fast wild shape At 3rd level, a master of many forms can use her wild shape ability as a move action instead of a standard action. Extraordinary wild shape At 7th level, the master of many shapes gains any extraordinary special qualities of the forms she changes into. Evershifting form At 10th level, she gains the shapechanged subtype and becomes immune to transmutation effects unless she is willing to accept them. She no longer gains penalties for aging and is not subject to magical aging. Any penalties already accumulated remain and while aging bonuses are still gained, she will still die of old age when her time is up. Pre-release notes *NWN featured no language or aging effects. If NWN2 repeats this then the shifter's speech and evershifting form class features are unlikely to be fully implemented. NWN comparison *'Shifters' in NWN gained a group of shapes every couple of levels. Each group had a limited amount of time per day at which it could be used. Further levelling upgraded some of the earlier obtained groups in abilities and removed the times per day limit on them. *Any form of shapeshifting in NWN prevented spellcasting. Shifters did not gain shifter speech, so they were still prevented. *The only hostile transmutation in NWN was 'flesh to stone', however, shifters were not granted evershifting form so they were affected anyway. External resources *NWNWiki:Shifter Category:Excluded features